Kiss him back to his quirk!
by Radiklement
Summary: Kirishima's quirk was negated by the dangerous Negate-Kiss thief! And he can't have it back unless he receives a random number of kisses. It can be from anyone, it can be anywhere, but since he's started dating Uraraka, the young girl is keen on being the one to shower him in kisses. And Kirishima being a giver, it could take them a while.
1. Chapter 1

I have fallen in Kirichako or Kiriako hell. It's a very fluffy place with rainbows made out of rocks, manly tears and too much pureness for my dark dark soul. This will be a ficlet about their budding relationship in the event of Kirishima losing his quirk to a very peculiar, very the-plot-is-for-fluff/friendly accident. There's bakudeku in the background, Class A's chaos, this takes place when most of the teens are 17-ish, so I'd say they're at the end of their second year, but this might not be accurate. I want the feels to be accurate anyway. I hope you enjoy!

Kiss him back to his quirk!

Chapter 1 – The kissing challenge

There had been a call for help at the local jewel store. A security guard had been wounded by the upcoming lady-thief of Dagobah city, a villain called Negate-kiss. Her quirk had strange repercussions that were still hard to understand. She temporarily erased people's quirk. Shota Aizawa had been struck by it and stopped teaching class A for a full week. If it was due to a quirk-induced affliction or the media snowstorm that came with pictures of him making out with Ms. Joke, it was anyone's guess.

Red Riot and Suneater were the first ones at the scene.

"She went back that way!" people pointed them in the right direction.

"Thanks!" Kirishima shot back, sprinting forward, his hands and arms hardening in preparation.

He caught a glimpse of pink fabric as the dark-haired thief leaped between buildings. A whip-like arm wrapped around his waist, Tamaki having shifted his left arm into a springy tentacle. He tried the sling-shot movement that usually sent Kirishima off and into the air. The results they'd gotten during training had been better, as it was, Red Riot had to chip away at the nearest walls of cement to prevent himself from falling back down in the street. Normally, he would land right on the rooftops.

"You're way heavier than the last time," Tamaki complained.

"That's because you didn't warn me to deactive my quirk, just throw me as high as you can Suneater!"

The second try was better, Kirishima's feet hitting the roof, and his red eyes finding the back of Negate-kiss. He kicked at an already cracked chimney, gripping a brick that he sent with deadly precision at the lady's feet, making her trip on debris.

"Stop right there!"

"Isn't this a rude way to greet a woman, cutie?"

Kirishima had heard of her flirting tendencies, but hadn't forgotten how badly hurt she'd left the security guard and the few passersby lamenting about lost quirks. He didn't know the extent of her reach. Her ability, while similar to Aizawa's, had nothing to do with staring at people. She took in the glorious sight of Red Riot in his hero costume, his pecs and abs almost glistening under the moon's light, his skin hardened in places.

"You're hurting people to steal, so it's about time you face the law," he declared.

"I thought you were all about being manly? Is it only your looks that cover it? Cause you are one hell of a nice specimen. I'd give up this bag of jewels to bite in those biceps," she added, swinging the bag from one hand to the other.

She wore a pantsuit with a waistcoat, the pink fabric lined with white rows and silver accents. A mask kept her entity unknown, closing in a bow that made her look too girly for her generous curves. Topping that with the very direct compliment she'd just given him was enough for Kirishima's face to turn bright red, the teenager hardening his skin in a desperate attempt to hide his blush.

"If you want a bite, it will be at your own risk," he managed, bending over with his right hand edgier than ever, punching the roof with a roar, "Stone edge rift!" he called out.

The rough spikes of his jagged knuckles broke the cement, the after shock running like a wave of debris, cracks busting all over the gray surface like snakes springing from a box. It was a studied hit, one of his favorite techniques when it came to capturing people. After breaking through various materials, he'd found the one way to create a similar rift that would shift everything upward, spikes and stalagmites coming up. The full technique involved breaking his own body to control the projectiles coming out of the ground, but right now, all he wanted was to cut off her way out with interlaced spikes. So he didn't expect to bleed much from it, or the flaring pain surging in his hand.

Kirishima was used to feeling a certain degree of pain when he punched into things. Punching into wasn't an expression he'd use to describe himself, since he was more the type of hero who punched _through_ things. But the pain running through his fingers and his hand had nothing to do with the usual "Stone Edge Rift". There was blood on the broken cement, the spikes surging all over the spot where Negate-kiss had been standing. He blinked, gasping as his fingers hit the rooftop's structure, his nails pulling back with the material.

Something was wrong. It felt like he was breaking from every pore. When had that thief moved around. Why could he feel the palm of her hand on his back. Had she kissed the back of his neck or had that been the wind?

"Careful now, Red Riot-kun, I don't think you can handle that move right now."

A void rippled inside, Kirishima whipping about, his arms raised in self-defense. His skin remained soft and warm, bruising a little more with the violent kick aimed at his head. At least, no matter how rough he could turn into, he never forgot to protect his face. His classmate Tetsutetsu had had so many concussions already that way.

He tried to seize her ankle, but his movements were sluggish from the pain blooming all over his skin.

_I'm breaking, why am I breaking? _Was all he could wonder at first.

"That's a nice look on your face, Red," the villain whispered, her iridescent lips turning up into a mocking smile.

His shoulder burned like it was on fire and yet he pushed himself. His brain had been slow on the understanding, but he had fallen under her sphere of influence. This was nothing like having his quirk erased. His skin was crackling and bruising all over as the edges of his limbs remained desperately soft.

_Does it hurt like that whenever she negates someone's quirk? I gotta stop her right here and now!_

His bones ached from within, facing the rebound pressure of every single time his quirk had saved him. He struggled to swallow in some air, seeing as the multiple shocks racking his nervous system had shut down his lungs. Negate-kiss ran her fingers along the side of his jaw in a slow, deliberate caress, sighing against his forehead.

She was tall in her high-heels, almost as tall as All Might. She pushed against his chest with both hands and he fell back on his ass, the woman kneeling over him as he gasped and shivered from the crackling and breaking still happening inside.

"It's a heavy-duty one, isn't it? Being a little tank is never a good idea." She mused. "It could take you a while to get it back, but I'll tell you a secret, since you're too cute for my heart. The cuter I find a person, the more kisses it takes for them to regain their quirk. Try hard to come and get me when you're back on your feet. But keep in mind that the nausea and pain will always be there when I unquirk you, Reddo-kun."

She blew a kiss in his ear, pulling away while he was still reeling from the rebound reaction in his body.

"That one doesn't count, sadly. None of my kisses ever counts. Don't go forgetting about me now."

He blinked at her, wondering if negating quirks was really all she did. She blew him another kiss, mouthing the sound "CHU" as she winked at him. His heart was shivering, but it was from pumping blood through hard arteries and from the lack of oxygen in his brain. He blanked out, so completely it felt like dying.

…

Thankfully, he was safe and sound when he came back to his senses, his quirk fully gone, a red mark on his shoulder the only trace that Negate-Kiss had done something to him. Tamaki had brought him directly back to school and Recovery girl; and the pro hero fixed his wounds, worrying about the time he would remain without his quirk.

"She said something about kisses helping me in getting back my quirk…" The red-haired teenager explained, scratching at his chin with his bandaged hands.

"Interesting…"

The old lady gave him a normal peck on the hand, Tamaki noticing a tiny dot of red vanishing from the burn mark somehow tattooed to his skin.

"I think you're going to need a _lot_ of them," Suneater observed.

"Good lord, that's a tough way to regain my quirk. I don't…"

"Surely the girls in your class can help," Recovery girl suggested.

Kirishima blushed furiously. Was he going to ask the girls to kiss him until the full brand came off? That sounded like a good way of getting killed by the other guys from the class. He wasn't bullet-proof anymore. And it might take him a very long while to regain his invulnerability.

Although, not one to shirk away from danger, he decided to face it all directly on the following morning, welcomed by his best friend snapping at him.

Bakugo grabbed Kirishima by his collar as soon as he walked into the classroom.

"What's this e-mail about needing to be kissed like some love-sick shit?!"

"I…!"

"It's not fucking manly, dude, you need a head check!" Bakugo insisted, shaking him around without much care, Kirishima raising his arms to push against his shoulders to reclaim some space.

"I know! I asked Recovery girl not to send it, but that Negate-kiss villain erased my quirk and I can't have it back unless…!"

Mina barged in, bubbly and enthusiast as always, giving a friendly pat on Bakugo's shoulder that resulted in him hissing at her and Midoriya pulling him back as had become the usual in between classes.

"That's quite the pinch you've gotten yourself into Kirishima," Ashido commented. "But we girls all agreed that we would help you on this," she went on, wrapping her arms around his before leaning forward, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"M..Mina, you don't need to…!"

His face was just as red as his hair, but Hakagure joined in, giving him two pecks on the cheek and the chin.

"You act like it's the first time girls have kissed you, Kirishima-kun!" she laughed.

His brain was going in panic mode, because this wasn't how he had wanted the situation to turn out. It would have been perfectly fine with him a few weeks ago, but he'd just managed to collect the courage to ask Uraraka out after accepting her valentine's chocolate for him. For the first time, she had made homemade chocolate for only one person in the class. They'd been going out for a full month and things were still at an early stage, especially since they only had managed to go on two dates. They were still at the stage of holding hands, although she allowed him to hug her and smell her hair as much as he wanted, and he didn't want to lose the feeling of her soft and curvy frame between his arms. It was hard not to simply grab her into a hug whenever they were waiting for their respective turns during mock battles and training exercises.

But his worry remained. Uraraka was his girl and he wanted it to stay that way.

The concerned girlfriend had had a rough night, held back at Gunhead's office due to a family of villains causing mayhem all over the town. Her phone had remained forgotten back at her dorm and she didn't have time to charge it or check her texts or emails. Walking into the class to see Tsuyu kissing Kirishima's hand was a shock.

"What the? What's happening?!"

Her voice came out high-pitched and she was flushed before taking her second step into the room, but still made her way to Kirishima's circle of fangirls for a lack of a correct name for what was going on by his desk.

"Uraraka, we're just trying to…"

"He's off-limit!" Uraraka cut off Hakagure, her finger pads hitting the red-haired boy on the chest, making him float until he touched the ceiling, his arms and legs waving around a little.

"I'm sorry, Uraraka, I swear this isn't…!" Then he realized just how possessive she had sounded just now and couldn't help blushing even more. "Wait, are you…?"

"She's jealous!" Mineta called out. "Damn, tell me you're dropping him, you're too much of a goddess to stay with such an unworthy…"

"I'm not jealous!" Uraraka protested, starting to float a little from her sheer nervousness. "What's going on with all the hogging and kissing?"

"Didn't you read your messages? He got his quirk erased by…" Iida started explaining, his arms moving a little too fast.

Ochako looked up in a panic, releasing her quirk without thinking. Kirishima dropped to the floor a bit faster than she'd wanted and couldn't help a moan of pain. He was still sore from the rebound of his quirk being erased and wishing the rest of the class would just give them some space instead of trying to help.

"I can explain it myself!" he reminded them, climbing to his feet quickly to prove to his girlfriend he was fine.

The fact he'd been somehow scared when he'd started falling and had tried to activate his quirk instinctively had to go unnoticed, he wouldn't let his sudden quirklessness weaken him. Although his throat tightened when he found Ochako standing in front of him, her hands reaching for his, her eyes shining with worries.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just got out of Recovery girl's office," he defended himself with a sheepish smile. The school nurse had kept him under observation for the night. "I'm fine, I swear."

"Even when you fell just now?"

She wasn't patronizing, simply caring and his heart swelled a little. He still couldn't believe his luck that she'd pick him. Of all the guys in the class. In the freaking school. He nodded his answer and she smiled that weak, half-comforted smile of someone who knew when people were putting on a front. He wanted to hug her so she could tell he was still strong and not this useless body of softness he'd become.

_That's a stupid way to think of it,_ he warned himself.

"Are you kids done disrupting this classroom?" Aizawa asked them, standing up from the floor behind the desk where he'd been lying in his sleeping bag. There was a small drawing made of patchwork in a corner of the yellow material, the mark of his full year of looking after Eri.

"You're already here, sensei?!" Kaminari panicked.

"I'm always here. Class is starting in five…"

Mineta jumped on his desk, throwing two of his head-balls on the floor for emphasis as he pointed one finger to Kirishima.

"This is so unfair, sir! Kirishima gets to have all the girls of the class all over him to help with his…"

"What you kids do during your free time is not my concern as long as it doesn't involve destroying school property. Or teenage pregnancy."

The silence filling the class was very tensed, but Aizawa broke it by eyeing Bakugo with such seriousness the teenager couldn't help reacting to what he interpreted as an insult. Sparks were already blowing up in his palms.

"I'm fucking Deku, what the hell do you think is going to happen?!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku protested, blushing despite the fact everyone around the class knew about the two of them. "Don't you think he meant the school property?"

"Shut up you nerd!" Bakugo shot back, his ears turning red.

Kirishima knew better than to interfere here, keeping his hands tightly wrapped around Uraraka's and gently pulling her out of the room, the pair using the sudden mayhem awakened by Jirou's comment about the very mention of "teenage pregnancy" being sexual harassment to their advantage. The other girls jumped in, Aizawa shrugging it off until Mineta asked for a confirmation of Ms. Jokes non-official body measurements. The last thing the couple saw before walking out was Mineta with his face squished by Aizawa's wraps. The look on their teacher's face was… almost more frightening than the very presence of All for One.

"I'm worried he's going to actually kill him this time," Uraraka whispered, fighting against shivers.

"I know… But Uraraka, about that whole thing earlier with…"

Uraraka flushed as she recalled what she'd said. In front of the whole class.

"I… I just don't like seeing you being kissed by other girls."

He blinked at her, a bright, boyish smile illuminating his face.

"I… I don't want kisses from any other girl," he promised her, Ochako wishing she could take her hands back from his hold.

He had to sense her sweating as they stood in front of each other in the middle of the hallway. Kirishima always struggled with the fact she was adorable when she was nervous, and how much he liked seeing her determined and in control.

"Let me take this from the top. I tried capturing Negate-kiss last night. She played me and nabbed my quirk. That's where I got that mark from," he added, lifting his sleeve to show her his upper arm.

Uraraka nodded her understanding, her eyes meeting his.

"The mark will vanish after a certain number of kisses, but I don't know how her quirk works any more than that."

"That's a big mark," she noted, her index finger tracing it slowly, her touch electrifying him. "Are the changes easy to notice?"

_I feel changes, but not about that mark… _he thought to himself.

"Tamaki saw it, but it's pretty small," he sighed. "I'm sorry, that is so not the way I had envisioned our next one-on-one talk."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him with a mischievous twinkle in her big brown eyes.

From the top of his 17 years, Kirishima barely managed to flirt, but there was something about Uraraka that gave him just enough confidence to try. He'd try any way, a man should have the guts to sweettalk his girlfriend, but…

_She doesn't look like a mere girl. She's…_

He wrapped one arm around her, his hand finding its way up to her neck, his lips kissing her cute nose in that butterfly touch he hoped was more playful than fleetingly embarrassing, Ochako blushing at the gentleness of every gesture.

"I wanted to tell you I've missed you. You look… breathtaking and…"

His ears were red, almost hidden by his scarlet hair and Ochako had to fight against her beating heart, her hands gripping to the white shirt of his uniform.

"And…?" Uraraka encouraged him.

"And well… You took my breath away just now."

"Kiri-kun, you can't tell me stuff like that with such a serious face!" she protested, her face hiding against her hands, which meant she could smell him so much more now! He smelled of spice and cinnamon. He stroked her hair, his throat a little too tight.

"Sorry?" he managed.

"No, don't apologize. I just… If you're this sweet with any other girl in the class…!"

"They're friends, Uraraka. You're _my_ girlfriend."

His fingers dug a little more into her back, and she knew his hands would have hardened for the smallest second if he had his quirk right now. There was such strength in his touch, although it was always controlled, and it made her heart tumble around every time he called her that. His girlfriend.

_It's still new, you'll get used to it,_ she told herself.

Uraraka didn't know if she wanted to. She took a small step back to look into his eyes.

"As your girlfriend, any kissing you need to recover from this quirk erasure should be under my responsibility," she said solemnly.

Kirishima shook his head at her, his smile so wide, it wouldn't come off.

"If you kiss me, I want it to be because you want to, not…"

Her hair brushed against his chin as she planted a kiss on his shirt, on top of his heart.

"I want to kiss you, Eijiro."

"You… You do?!"

The fact he sounded this surprised was both endearing and disheartening.

"Those chocolates I gave you were my way of saying I like you! Is it so weird that I want to…?"

His arms lifted her from the floor, whirling her around as he laughed with pure joy.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

"Kiri-kun, not so loud, Aizawa-sensei will…!"

He lowered her back down until the tip of her toes touched the floor, bending his neck back to look at her with the same admiration she'd seen on numerous occasions. It amazed her that he even looked at her like that. The poor girl was melting inside.

"Should you really hold me up like that?" Ochako asked him worriedly.

"I don't need my quirk to be strong," he boasted, his smile sweet despite all the pointy teeth.

"When you look at me like that, I don't need my quirk to float," she confessed, flushing a little more.

"Careful now, I can't follow you up in the sky," he pleaded, half playful and a hundred percent genuine.

It was too much for her heart, Uraraka needed to seal his lips before he would undo her anymore than he'd already had. Eijiro was the sweetest guy in their class and to think he'd wrap her in his warm, soft gaze for this long, to think he'd be afraid of seeing her float away when she was a shy tomboy and a bundle of nerves... She cupped his jaw, smiling at how firm and strong it felt under her palm. Her finger pads were rough but he'd told her he liked her touch the first time they were holding hands and his bashful honesty had broken through whatever defenses she might have needed around someone else.

Leaning forward, she made herself weightless between his arms, so she could move freely, reach his forehead with her lips, grace that scar on his eyelid with a soft kiss. A peck on his cheek followed, and then on his chin, Kirishima shivering at the sheer storm of emotions welling inside.

"Do you think the kisses are more effective directly? Or in specific places?"

Her voice had a sultry quality to it that surprised them both, Kirishima uttering a throaty groan in answer, a primal rush taking over.

"Urara…"

"Ochako," she cut him off. "I'd like you to call me by my name from now on. If that's…"

She blushed as she felt her back touching the hallway's wall. They were skipping classes, just a few feet from the door, standing in the middle of the school where anyone could see them, and Kirishima was slowly, gently pinning her to the wall, one hand ruffling through her brown bangs to cup the back of her head.

"Ochako-chan," he tried out.

His voice sounded rough and his eyes barely held hers, drifting down to her rosy lips.

"I know you respect me, Ei… Is it okay, if I…?"

_You can do everything you want with me, Ochako._

He nodded instead of talking, not trusting his voice, pulling her a little lower against him so their noses could brush.

"Eijiro," she tasted the full sound of it, their eyes locking together. The pointy horns in his hair were poking at her brown mane and she liked the idea they were melding together as she released her weightlessness entirely, finding his body against hers, strong and… almost impossible to handle.

She turned her head to the side just enough for their nose to go past one another. He blinked at her, wishing he could see her clearly from this close, but he could smell her, from the lilac shampoo down to that clean, bubbly scent that was all Uravity. Her lips tested his, feather-like. His mouth was soft and welcoming, even though neither of the teenagers knew what they were doing. He pressed a little more into her, Uraraka gripping his shoulders to steady herself as they kissed. Out of pure instinct, their lips parted and tongues darted out in an awkward dance. His teeth were pointy, but they were hard and not edgy like she might have feared. With his warm embrace all over her, Ochako doubted there was anything she could fear. She reached up to grab fistfuls of his pointy hair, finding the softness beneath the gel and almost wishing he'd let it down. She was always curious to see how long it was.

There was a fantasy in her mind of seeing him walking out of a steamy shower, his red hair clinging to him, chest rising up and down a little too fast and his eyes lost until they'd found her.

She moaned into his mouth and would have yelped at the sudden shift in her boyfriend's attitude if she could produce a sound.

He closed his lips around her lower lip, tugging and nibbling as though the very touch of this small part of her skin was the only thing he craved. The hand he'd kept on her waist travelled along her ribs, tiptoeing around her left breast to stroke her neck and he grazed a spot bellow her ear, awaking more shivers within her.

"Kirishi…!"

His name died into another kiss, her legs hooked around his waist as he pressed them both into the wall, Uraraka wondering if she should make them both float in fear someone would walk by. She wanted to be squeezed more, to feel him closer, she almost wished he was wearing his hero uniform because that would mean access to his bare chest and…

_Girl, you need to stop, if he knew you had thoughts like that…_

As though the same thought had run through his head, he pulled away, lifting her a little higher above him, almost out of reach, and his muscles bulged at the action, Uraraka feeling the movement under her hands. The friction against her thighs. A warm puddle was forming inside. Threatening to overflow right between her legs and she had no idea how it could end. She didn't want it to end.

"Ochako, I…" he panted.

God, how had she not noticed how hot he was between exchanging blows with the other guys during their training session?

"I need to kiss you more," she cut him off, greedily pulling on the collar of his shirt.

He was happy to oblige, slipping her back to the level of his mouth, letting out a nasal sigh as she ruffled his hair and stroked his scalp.

Her hips were about to move and it was wrong, it had to be wrong, they were still in the hallway, for all they knew, Jiro could hear them both and was relaying the news to their classmates right as…

"Oh my!" Midnight let out a surprised gasp. "Now this is a development I had been hoping to see sooner."

It was instantaneous. Ochako started floating with shame and Kirishima grabbed her wrists out of reflex, tugging her down to earth, letting go only when he heard her soles touching the floor. They both turned towards their teacher, flushed and self-conscious of the potential saliva glistening on each other's lips. They took one step apart, Uraraka grabbing his hand as she realized he was taking a step forward, surely to shield her from any punition and take the full blame.

"I'm very sorry, Mid…"

"Young man, you didn't look sorry at all, don't expect to fool me. I just hope you're both careful when making out behind closed doors."

Their flush intensified to a plus ultra level that was far from heroic, except if one could deem a blood vessel as heroic in carrying out the embarrassment of two very red-handed teenagers.

"We're going out together," Ochako felt the need to say.

"As I'm aware. I'll congratulate you two when you manage to keep your hormones in check during class hours. Now, get back to your seats. Well, maybe not right away for you, Kirishima-kun. One look at your hair and everyone in the class will know what you were…"

"Kirishima, Uraraka, if you're going to attend class, it's still time, or I can put you two in separate detention to make sure it's an actual punishment," Aizawa interfered, stepping out of the classroom, his eyes redder than usual from the sheer annoyance of dealing with Mineta's antics. There was no scarf left around his shoulders.

"Yes sir!" Kirishima barked in answer, bowing to him, Ochako imitating him, only realizing she hadn't let go of his hand when they finally walked back into the class.

They shared a quick, sheepish look, Kirishima giving her palm a squeeze that she gave back, the pair parting without having to face the catcalls or complain of Mineta, who was tied up to his chair with his mouth thoroughly gagged by one of Aizawa's secret techniques.

"That's going overboard even for you, Aizawa," Midnight observed. "I'm here to announce this summer's training plans. It will be a tag team survival race in the wild. You have two months to prepare, which include finding a partner you can trust and who will balance your quirk."

Midnight handed out a few pamphlets to make sure the information would be remembered by their students, teasing Aizawa to get no reaction from him at all, and answering to Iida's few questions, ending her explanation with news they hadn't been expecting.

"The partner you pick doesn't have to be from your class. It can be a student from class B or even from another course than the hero course. You're around the time you need to find yourself sidekicks. Only one team of more than two people will be allowed, and the director will be expecting a full explanation as to why the people on this team would work better together. Have fun getting prepared."

She struck a pose, blowing them a kiss and retreated from the classroom.

Aizawa didn't give his students a minute to talk about who they wanted to partner with, resuming the class about quirk lawsuit history, talking a little faster than was his usual. He couldn't wait to get back in his sleeping bag.

Meanwhile, Kirishima and Uraraka had exchanged a few texts, the young girl borrowing Momo's laptop.

_K: Can I ask for more kisses?_

_U: I sure hoped you would. _😉_ How's that mark looking?_

After the class, she rushed to his desk and lifted his sleeve, everyone noticing the diagonal shape the top of the mark had taken.

"Oh my god, Uravity, you took off with Kirishima to make out like wild beasts?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hey!" both teenagers reacted at the same time, blushing defensively.

"No denying is proof," Kaminari added to the teasing.

"You guys shouldn't make fun of classmates like that!" Iida warned them.

The next class started with Cementoss, too quickly for many more words to be exchanged. And it was back to texts for the pair.

_U: Are we partnering up together for that tag-team thing?_

_K: You bet! I just need my quirk back by then to be a proper partner for my lady._

_U: This lady shall help. I can't have you turn into Red instead of Red Riot._

He heaved a sigh, pouting as he willed away the sting of her playful words.

_I'm not less, I'm still Red Riot without the shield._

He threw a look her way and was met by her loving gaze. Even quirkless, her eyes told him he looked perfect to her. And they held the promises of good times.

To be continued…

Who knows how many chapters there will be for this one? The kissing challenge is on and Uraraka must kiss Kirishima many more times for him to recover his quirk. Will things escalate between them as they get more acquainted with the intimacy they can share? How much trouble can Kirishima get into without his quirk? Will All Might appear at all in this fic?

Let me know what you think about this rare pairing. I love them with all my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss him back to his quirk

Chapter 2

After a rough day of lectures, the teenagers agreed to lounge in their common area, Ochako sitting down in Eijiro's lap after a very brief tickling war. Kirishima had a reputation of always winning tickling competitions, all thanks to his quirk. It had been Mina's idea, even though no one dare to tickle her in fear her acid could come out with a burst of laughter. Kirishima was ticklish and feeling more sensitive than usual, his flesh still raw from his quirk's rebound. He'd given up on the competition in a matter of seconds, Uraraka claiming she'd protect him with her body since he was always shielding everyone.

"You two are really serious about each other," Mineta commenting, giving the red-haired student an undecipherable look.

Kirishima had his nose in Uraraka's hair, his hands playing with hers mindlessly as she spoke with Tsuyu about the changes they wanted to make in their hero costumes. Todoroki had grabbed Momo's wrist earlier to whisper something in her ear, the pair walking out for a stroll around the schoolgrounds. Everyone had a good suspicion of the real activity behind it, but what were they supposed to do? They were all teenagers discovering love and the physical needs that could follow it… or torture young bachelors.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kirishima asked his classmate, wrapping one arm tighter around his girlfriend.

"Are you certain you want to be with Red Riot, Uraraka?" Mineta insisted.

Ochako blinked, Tsuyu rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"Excuse me," Mina interfered, "did you look at him in those sleeves?!"

There was a very brief, somewhat tense exchange of looks between both girls, but Ochako looked even more serious when she turned back to Mineta.

"I like Kirishima and Red Riot, and both of them are mine unless he says otherwise," she declared.

Kirishima couldn't win against his blush, a half-mocking, half-flustered laugh escaping his throat. He was overwhelmed with pride at the thought she was that into him.

"Guess I can't say anything to top that," he whispered against her hair.

Mineta was beyond broken-hearted, raising his hands above his head to scream, but Bakugo's fuming hand covered his face, silencing him instantly.

"See, shitty grape-head, her decision's final, now leave 'em the fuck alone!"

"Bakugo, please, don't blow up his face," Iida reminded him.

They could only allow such accidents with Kirishima and the poor guy had no quirk and they didn't want to collect sticky balls off the ceiling if they didn't have to.

"Kacchan," Deku started, his eyes as wide as most of the rest of their classmates. "Do you ship Uraraka-san and…?"

"The fuck, you nerd?!"

"You thought Uraraka was adorable, didn't you?" Hakagure added.

The blond crossed his arms, baring his teeth in the general direction of the invisible girl.

"Nope."

"Maybe I should try being cuter," Deku wondered out loud. He then started mumbling about the various ways he could achieve that goal.

"As if you could be any cuter!" Bakugo barked at him.

Izuku's blush was instantaneous.

"You really mean that?" he asked hopefully.

Katsuki's eyes turned almost round, which was a feat considering his constant glaring. He'd said that out loud?!

"Like hell I did! You're anything but cute!"

"That's so mean, Kacchan!"

"Why are you messing around with him like that, man?" Kirishima felt the need to barge in the conversation.

He also had to hold on Uraraka a little stronger, since she seemed about ready to leap off the couch and interrupt their fight. They both felt sort of responsible for this little drama.

"I'm not…!"

"Midoriya's the cutest guy in our class despite being so weird half the time," Ojiro observed.

"You don't look at my Deku like that, you bastard!" Bakugo snapped, explosions coming off his palms.

"Maybe they'd find you cute if you tried a little…?" Deku started suggesting.

"Dude, he's not trying to look cute, he's just jealous like he always is," Kaminari sighed.

There was a few more explosions, Izuku resolving the conflict by dragging his boyfriend out of the common room with little protest.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it isn't a part of Izuku's quirk," Uraraka muttered.

"Taming Bakugo?" Tsuyu guessed what she was thinking.

"Or riling him so bad that comfort sex is the only way to calm him down?" Kaminari reminded them.

"Oh my god, Denki, it's enough that we hear them every now and then!" Jiro protested.

"They left, can't we talk about something else?" Tokoyami suggested.

He had been standing in the back of the room, still and brooding as always, his intervention making a few of the teenagers jump in surprise.

Uraraka shuffled around in Kirishima's lap as the talk veered to the upcoming concert for a rock band both Tokoyami and Jiro were really looking up for.

"You okay?" he asked her, smiling as she brushed her nose against his chin, their eyes meeting.

"That's my line. I… I'm worried about that mark on your arm. It's going away very slowly…"

The flush in her cheeks was adorable, taking over her face, Kirishima shaking his head at her. He wanted to feel bad for making her worry, but he also loved the fact they were growing this much closer thanks to this accident.

"Want to find some empty hallways?" he offered, almost cheeky. His eagerness was so cute, Uraraka wanted to say yes, but she couldn't forget the look on Midnight's face.

"Maybe somewhere more private?"

Their walk took them out in the gardens where Uraraka would sometimes try to meditate. It was a small headache to determine where they would be better situated to make sure no one would see them. They opted for a small back-less bench beneath a black pine. Sitting thigh to thigh was nice enough to chat while holding hands. But how did make out sessions work?

"Where should I kiss you first?" Ochako started cheekily.

"When did you get so bold?" Kirishima shot back.

She shrugged, blushing a little as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"I just feel confident around you," she confessed.

His boyish smile melted her heart a little more.

"I'm glad then. So, I get to choose the first kiss's location?" he tried at being bold himself.

"As long as it's not something too wild," Uraraka said.

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles one by one.

"That too wild for you?"

Her face was so warm, her heart beating even faster than before. Where had he learned to be this sweet?

"If that was your only choice, you'd really want me to just kiss your hand?" she teased him.

"This isn't fair, Ochako. I should be the one covering you in kisses."

He bent his neck, stealing her lips for a soft and thorough kiss, her mouth welcoming his tongue into a dance that left them both panting. As he pulled back just slightly, Kirishima realized her hands were gripping his collar, her round face heated with a flush that reminded him of her pink costume. Picturing her in the form-fitting suit was enough to send his imagination in overdrive. How far was she expecting them to go? How far were either of them willing…? And wasn't this going too fast already?

It felt so right, he wondered why he'd once been disgusted by the very idea of kisses. Having to go without her touch for a full day sounded like the worst torture right now. Following the tug of her wrists, he sealed her mouth with his another time, their heads shifting from pure instinct as they tried to find the correct angle. It was soft and a little wet, but she still sighed into his mouth, the sound doing things to him, things Kirishima would have never expected. His right hand twitched on her lower back, tugging her closer, fighting against the urge to just grab her ass to lift her and have her sitting right where he wanted her… She gasped at the sudden movement, Eijiro pulling away in fright.

"That didn't hurt?" he worried.

"Not at all. Although my neck might get sore if we stay like this…"

He nodded, feeling the soreness from bending awkwardly to the side. It had felt just perfect with her hovering above him in that hallway, and he wanted to feel her weight on him. To feel how tangible she was. Taking a quick look around, his face illuminated with a wide smile.

"I think I got this."

Kirishima shifted backward, swinging one leg over the bench, Uraraka giggling as he jumped forward in his seat, his eagerness showing, his hands still reaching for her own hands instead of her thighs. She had had talks with the girls about what she could expect from a teenage boy, but her own reactions to it was something else. Standing under his admiring gaze, noticing that spark in his red eyes that was a smile and a want all mixed together…

Something was melting, there was a fire in her heart and when it turned out they had to lean forward madly to even brush noses, she eased herself in the air with her quirk, landing on his spread thighs, her knees hooking around his waist.

"I should be able to see that mark if I want to know those kisses are effective," she observed.

"I thought you were kissing me because you wanted to," he kidded around.

She laid a kiss on his ear in answer, her hands playfully tugging at his shirt. She knew he was wearing a black tank top underneath, and if she was honest with herself, she wanted to touch his shoulders and strong arms with no fabric in the way. She wanted to try out a dozen different things, from biting his earlobe to finding the spots that were truly ticklish. His first shivers surprised her, accompanied by a breathy moan he couldn't muffle fully.

"What was that?" Ochako asked.

"Your finger pads…" he started, before thinking better of it, biting on his lower lip as she pulled away far enough to look into his eyes. He needed to keep one hand on her back, cupping her cheek with the other, his thumb stroking the tender skin of her nape.

"Where do you want them?" Uraraka insisted.

The breath he exhaled was a shudder, his hand drifting to her thigh, giving her an appreciative squeeze.

"All over me…" he gasped.

"That's not a kiss," Ochako opposed.

"You offered. And it feels like your hands are kissing me all over."

They were both flushed, pawing at each other, desperate for more kisses and even skin.

"Show me the mark first."

"Okay," he hummed in agreement, "but there's no way I'm letting go of you right now."

Which meant he needed help with his buttons, but she was so ready to help, her fingers struggling with the ones that were lower, her knuckles brushing against his abs with every little motion.

His mouth wasn't helping her concentration, their lips locked in a heavy, lazy stretch of kisses they only broke in order to catch a gasp of air. If he could have found his oxygen on her lips, he would have stayed there, but as the last button came off, she uttered the cutest whine, pushing against his left shoulder so he would shrug one sleeve off.

"Uraraka's pushy with me," he teased her in between kisses.

He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Eijiro, please!"

Her use of his first name reminded him that he should be using hers, but his hips moved up from the sheer roughness to her voice. That was unlike her, unlike the girl he crushed on, but he was the cause for it and that was enough for him to lose control.

"Ochako, don't…!"

She halted her motions, staring at him with a mix of shock and surprise etched all over her face.

"Is this… wrong?"

_My god, does he think I'm some depraved girl that has no self-control at all?_ She couldn't help but to mentally slap herself.

She didn't know if there was right or wrong things she could do, she had no idea what she was supposed to do as his girlfriend, she'd been simply going with the flow up to now. The distress showing in her eyes made everything ache, and Kirishima chided himself for making her feel bad about herself.

"No, it's not wrong," he reassured her, cupping her face with both hands as she steadied herself with her palms on his shoulders. One was bare and the skin on skin touch send electricity through his veins. He forced his voice to remain steady as he tried to explain himself, "It's just… Very overwhelming. You're certain you never did this before?"

Her violent blush was telling enough, but then she was shaking her head and he couldn't pull his hands back fast enough, his thumb brushing against her lower lip. She froze in her movement and Eijiro struggled to keep his eyes locked with hers. Her lips were swollen and softer than clouds. The sight mesmerized him.

"I never…"

His thumb pressed against the arch of her lip, Ochako falling silent at the caress, her eyes fluttering close when she felt the gentle rolls his other hand was tracing down her neck. She wished it was his mouth touching her and it seemed crazy, since she'd never pictured herself… Her skin was too warm wherever he touched her and too cold wherever he didn't. She could guess the muscles in his thighs beneath her, the hardening of one part of his anatomy that had nothing to do with a quirk. God, shouldn't she be scared by this? It felt right. Kirishima felt perfectly right for her, and discovering it was like falling out of every boring habit she had. She needed to make up for ignoring this for so long, she needed to see how far the fluttering shivers and velvet whispers could take her. More than anything, she wanted to see him, to sense him feeling this too. His eyes were soft and warm as she looked at him from under her thick eyelashes. He was all edges as Red Riot, but the boyish quality remained in his face and his hopeful smile reached her heart.

"I've wanted… to touch your face and learn every shade you can blush," he told her.

"Really? I thought you'd only show me interest because of the chocolates I…"

There had been intense looks shared between them during a few training sessions. Time when they were pitched against each other in hand-to-hand combat. They were the best close-combat fighters of their class and had started sharing techniques together early in their second year. After rescuing Eri from Overhaul, they'd bonded over the trauma remaining, pushing each other to stay strong despite how much she regretted not saving Sir Nighteye. Kirishima was also somewhat bitter, since he'd pushed himself past his limits and had still hit a wall, but they'd both accepted it meant they had more room to grow. He'd always admired Uraraka for being so strong-headed, and in her love of manly things, she was one of his only classmates understanding what would get him pumped, actually getting pumped with him most of the time.

"I'm glad you found the courage to speak up," he said, his thumb tracing the corner of her cute mouth, grinning as she smiled shyly at him. "I… I wouldn't have accepted them from just anyone."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you thought of asking me out before?"

"I entertained the idea, but…"

He'd been convinced she was too into Midoriya to even throw a glance his way as something else than a friend and thought better than to say it out loud. He wanted her attention on him, her being flustered because of him. The number of things he wanted couldn't be manly, but at least, he had the excuse he was still learning, right?

"Don't tell me you were intimidated by little ol' me?"

"Gorgeous you is intimidating. Did you look at your serious face? You're…"

He wanted to say manly, but knew she would get mad and simply played with her lower lip with his thumb again, licking his own lips to let her know how hot and bothered she made him.

He covered her blushing cheeks with a rain of kisses, following the tug of her hands to her mouth and playful tongue, shivering as she helped him out the other half of his shirt. Ochako closed her fingers on his marked shoulder, running them along his arm. Muscles and veins all over him and yet his every edge felt soft. Strong. Safe.

_Hold me, hold me_, she thought.

He chuckled, Uraraka flushing as she realized she'd said that out loud.

"I already am, Cacao."

The playful nickname was a bit cheesy, but homemade chocolate had brought them together after all. Ochako loved it to be honest.

"Closer?"

Having her closer meant she would be riding his waist and it was somewhat dangerous in his state, the sheepish look he gave her as she stroked his hair reminding her that the bulge in his pants couldn't be comfortable. The fact she hadn't said anything about it was a blessing, because the teenage boy was ashamed of his lack of control over his own body. And yet, Uraraka couldn't feel scared. She was so used to him being hard in places when he tried rescuing her from one thing or another. As she inched back just enough to look at him better, both teenagers even redder than before, Kirishima felt a little worse for reacting this much just from kissing her. He was so raw without his quirk, it seemed he was more sensitive than ever.

"I'm sorry, I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" he started apologizing.

"Don't be sorry! I mean…" She covered her mouth with both hands, feeling just as overwhelmed as him from the thoughts rushing through her mind.

"I should be, Ochako…"

"But I… I'm flattered. Is that a correct way to describe it? To react to…"

He flushed a little more, blinking at her as he wondered if his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Her voice came off muffled by her hands still hiding the lower half of her face, but her eyes didn't part from his despite the warm blush on her cheeks.

She was curious to see him in this state too. She was curious to know what all the fuss was about. She wanted to touch him down there and know just how warm his skin could be. Would she panic once his clothes were off him, or would she keep following her heated instincts and…? She felt so safe around him, she knew he would never rush her. And if only he knew how warm and wet she felt when he looked at her with that sparkle in his eyes after kissing her senseless …

Kirishima blinked at her, his mouth agape as he waited for an explanation. He had no words left.

"I mean… It's not scary," she struggled to keep her eyes trained to his face, pushing the rest of her voice out of her tightening throat, "there's nothing forceful about the way you hold me. I feel safe in your arms."

He swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down and her core threatened to come undone at the sight. Something was shifting, heat mellowing to warmth, warmth melting into frailty. How could he look this vulnerable and… desirable at the same time?

"Even now that my quirk is…?"

The break in his voice hurt her ears.

"I don't like you for your quirk!" was her instant reply.

It came so easily and still they were as bewildered as the first time that word had been uttered between them.

"I hope you know I like you for you, not your quirk," he told her, realizing what his question could mean to her, when it really wasn't his goal. "I just… Thank you, Ochako."

"Eijiro…"

He stole another kiss from her, softly and tenderly this time, the young girl heaving a dreamy sigh as they parted. Kirishima made her feel truly special with just the way he held her.

"Does it count when you're the one initiating the kiss?" she wondered out loud, trying to re-focus on the whole excuse behind this make out session, "I haven't checked your mark yet!" she realized.

A quick check showed that only one sixth of it was gone. She gave him a peck right on the burn mark, her own shoulders lowering as she realized the change from it was impossible to spot.

"Don't push yourself, Ochako, we'll get it off. And I really don't mind the occasions to kiss you back for every moment it will take to clear off that quirk erasure."

She giggled, feeling like a moron for it, but it was stronger than her.

_He has no idea that he makes such a dream boyfriend,_ she mused.

"So you'll wait for my kisses and won't try to let Mina or…?"

"Uraraka, we cleared that up earlier today already. Although I can make a blood vow on it if…"

Oh no, that was the latest trend in his favorite anime and while it sounded manly, she really didn't want him anywhere near sharp things when he was so used to take hits and projectiles instead of dodging them.

"I trust you, I just hope you don't get impatient on me."

"How could I? We had our first kiss and about a hundred more today. I'm the happiest guy around this school right now."

It was a very good description of her own feeling, but she smiled, words eluding her. When he asked her why she was still blushing, she erased the cocky grin spreading across his face with an nth kiss. That one extended into a hot embrace, her tongue wrapping around his, his fingers running down her back and before they knew it, they were both floating. The world had gone lying somewhere else, the pair coming out of their daze when they parted for air, seeing the grass from upside down.

"Damn, feeling giddy has a whole new meaning with you," he laughed.

Uraraka was mindful of the fact he couldn't harden to protect himself in the case of a fall, shifting their level of weightlessness to assure they would come back down as gently as possible. It still involved landing on their asses, and Kirishima being the overprotective man that he was, he managed to move himself in a way that meant she'd fall on top of him.

"That definitely just earned you one more kiss," she decided.

"Only one?" he shot back.

The kiss on his neck ended with a playful bite, the pair only stopping because of the bell ringing their curfew.

"That hurt!" Kirishima complained.

"The next one shouldn't, unless you get too full of yourself," she threatened.

"If you wouldn't spoil me so much, maybe I wouldn't say stuff like that."

"You can't mean that," she laughed with him.

Walking hand in hands, they made their way as slowly as possible back to the dorms. And neither of them was against kissing each other goodnight, although they were careful to catch a moment and a place where no one could see them do so. Between being a couple and being that too horny, borderline flasher pair of teenagers, they were ready to draw the line.

…

Their first class on the following morning was practical training and Kirishima couldn't remember a time when he'd felt quite this helpless, unless he went back to the point of his life when he'd been too afraid to use his quirk.

"Kirishima, you shouldn't be joining the exercises without your quirk," Aizawa reminded him at the beginning of class.

"I can handle all the physical stuff!" he insisted.

He didn't want to be left behind by his comrades, considering their quirks were far much more versatile than his own.

"I can still build up my stamina," he told himself.

Practice training was mostly one-on-one matches and self-training time, but he'd gotten into the habit of training along Bakugo, Cero and Kaminari for the past few months. Undoing that wasn't going to prove easy and between the fact Todoroki was practicing his flames, and the new techniques his classmates were coming up with, Kirishima realized how hard of a time anyone without a quirk would be having around heroes in training.

During his match against Ojiro, he took a couple hits too many directly because his reflex was still to endure whatever came his way. But his skin didn't harden, bruising instead. His strength was thankfully all there and he rarely punched someone with a fully hardened fist –with the exception of Tetsutetsu- but Ojiro was freaking quick on his feet and tail.

"Already out of breath?" Tailman asked him.

"No way," Eijiro grunted. His hair might be looking harder than any of his body parts, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down.

"Kirishima, you should be evading hits," Midoriya suggested to him as he tumbled on their left, dust in his green hair and electricity sparkling over his limbs with his quirk powering up.

_I know that._

But unlearning the instinct to just cover himself with rough skin that would shield him from the outside world wasn't that easy.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice. You look pretty beaten up already, man," the red-headed teen observed.

"Kacchan is getting even faster than before, I'll need a few bruises to keep up."

The class went on for a few more minutes, Kirishima switching to race against Iida, surprised of how fast he could move with his body entirely un-hardened. He was a lot more aware of everyone else's quirk, wondering if maybe he was too focused on smaller details and missing out on the big picture. Whatever training he was getting right now, it wouldn't be enough to keep up with Bakugo and Todoroki. He wasn't sure whether or not they could have a sport festival this year, but he wanted to at least reach the top three. Iida zoomed past him for the third time, but a shot of lightning running by him and taking the shape of a beast grabbed his entire attention. Was that… Kaminari's new technique?

"Are you aiming that at Iida?!" Jiro was already yelling at the blond.

"No, I was trying to…!"

Kirishima quickly gathered himself, spotting everyone standing around the space. Todoroki should be far enough and could deploy a wall of ice, while Yaorozu had already materialized a plastic shield large enough to cover her frame. But Tsuyu was leaping right there and everyone in the class knew lightning was much more effective on her than on anyone else. The dog of thunder was running wild, barking and crackling as he whirled on himself to rush in a new direction. Eijiro couldn't fight his instinct. He rushed forward, pushing Tsuyu out of the way and in Tokoyami's dark Shadow's arms, the red-headed teen raising his own arms in self-defense.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a few of his classmates shouted, realizing he was bracing himself for impact.

When Kaminari's intelligent lightning went wild, it needed a target, otherwise, it kept on growing with the static in the air and would start a rampage. The more it grew, the longer Kaminari stayed stupid from overusing his quirk. And despite his current state of weakness, Kirishima tried raising his shields, closing his eyes shut. This was going to hurt, he couldn't protect himself, all he knew was that it would be over quick…

There was a rush of dust falling on his face and a pathetic whine sounded from the other side of something, Eijiro blinking to discover a wall of cement just a few centimeters away from his face.

Cementoss had interfered in the training session and Aizawa had activated his quirk, denying every student from using their powers as he stalked up to the center of the room.

"Kirishima Eijiro, are you trying to get yourself killed?" their teacher asked him, stopping a few feet away from the boy, his arms crossed and his face livid.

Kirishima blinked, sensing that this wouldn't turn out well. His voice was stuck in the back of his throat and he pushed it back up, struggling for words.

"I… Tsuyu was…"

"You can't handle this kind of lightning, not when you're quirkless. If you're going to forget that fact, I can't let you risk yourself with your classmates."

"I'm sorry, sensei, it won't…!"

"You can bet it won't happen again. Until your quirk is back, there will be no practice for you."

Something cracked within the teenager as he realized it was starting. The gap between him and the others was growing. And he had no way to know how long and how many kisses he'd need to finally be back to being himself.

"Aizawa-sensei, I won't act rashly again, I…"

"My decision is final," Aizawa cut him off.

"It's better this way, young boy," Cementoss interfered as he stepped around the wall he'd created to shield Red Riot. "This was far too close for comfort," the granite man added.

Any more protest remained stuck under his tongue and Kirishima relented, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

Quirkless. Now he was a risk of casualty and not a hero in training anymore. All it took was one encounter with Negate-kiss. He stepped off the training ground and did his best to keep a straight face on his way out. The whole time, he felt Ochako's eyes on him. He hated himself for lacking the spine to look back up, but his knees were still shaking from anticipating the shock running through his veins. The seizing in his muscles and the angry spasms he'd seen when Kaminari controlled the bolt-beast.

He was quirkless, but worst of all, he was starting to feel fear like he'd used to. There was no way he could look Uraraka in the eyes like this.

…

A knock on the door pulled Kirishima off of his studies and he groaned as he got up to his feet. The bruises were aching all over and his skin was tender in so many spots. He'd forgotten what getting hurt meant. He'd taken so many things for granted, his courage among the lot. He hesitated a little in front of the door, but turned the knob while mentally chiding himself. He could face his classmates at least. Except it wasn't just anyone waiting on the other side of the door. Uraraka threw herself at him to make sure he wouldn't push her away, making herself float as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He still stumbled backward from the sheer shock.

"O…Ochako!"

"Surprise girlfriend attack!" she retorted, hoping to make him smile. "It's a new move I've been working on."

Kirishima heaved a sigh of relief, hugging her tightly, glad to feel her weight coming back as they settled in each other's embrace.

"It's definitely super effective. I don't think I'll ever want to attack you, though."

"You can always attack me with a hug," she told him, looking up into his red eyes.

She blinked at him, noticing how long his hair was when down and how soft it made him look. Her stare lingered and she toyed with his locks, Kirishima swallowing nervously.

"What?" he tried to sound casual.

"You look sooooo good with your hair down," she replied, blushing as she saw his sharp smile warming up.

"You like it?"

She nodded, gasping as he cupped her face with both hands to mimic her gesture for him.

"I'm not gonna bite, but I'm tempted, your cheeks are so cute," he whispered to her, brushing his thumb down the roundness of her face.

"Hey! No bitting my…!"

He cut her off by sealing her lips with his mouth, realizing he was eager for more of her touch despite how they'd barely let go of each other lately. Her hands in his hair had such an effect on him! The kiss was short but heavy, Uraraka ready to swear she was weightless without even using her quirk, but when he pulled back, it was to take his arms off her and take a few steps back.

"What…?" she started.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this right now."

She held her hands before herself, her fingertips touching in that triangle she usually made to activate her quirk.

"Do you mean… Kissing me?"

"Yeah… I mean, no, I want to…" he shook his head left and right wildly. "I can't just act like nothing happened, I'm barely fit to stay in the hero course right now and…"

"Eijiro!"

"I was weak earlier. Getting scared and…"

"Are you kidding me?! You risked your life for Tsuyu's sake because you know lightning is worse for her than anyone else in our class!"

He dropped himself on the corner of his bed, heaving a deep sigh.

"It's been two days without my quirk and I'm already getting scared…"

Uraraka shook her head at him.

"Who cares about that? Even with quirks, people get scared. You know I do too."

Kirishima blinked, ruffling his hair angrily as he realized how unmanly his reaction just now had been.

"You're right."

"I'm here to be right. I mean… I came here to make sure you wouldn't kick yourself down. You put on a brave face, but I know this has to be rough on you."

His heart swelled in answer.

"I'm far too lucky to have you," he sighed.

She took a step forward smiling at him.

"Then earn me?"

The words left her lips without an after thought, because of course those things came afterwards. They both flushed.

"I wanna earn you. Your smiles, the sparkles in your eyes. And all the time you can spare. But if you're going to tackle me like this on a daily basis, you'll make my job a little too easy."

"Eijiro, I'm just…"

She looked even more embarrassed now and he shook his head at her.

"Come over here, Ochako."

Uraraka walked up to him, yelping in surprise as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down to his lap and wrapping her close between his strong arms.

"Hey there. I thought I should greet you better," he explained himself, brushing aside her brown bangs to run his thumb across her forehead. His fingers trailed a path along her cheekbone, following the curve of her cheek, drawing her chin a little higher. "Do you come here often?"

Ochako blinked at him twice, biting on a nervous laugh as she realized he was flirting with her.

"You know the answer, Casanova. But I could be convinced into visiting more often."

"How do I earn more visits?"

He looked so earnest and eager, she wanted to kiss him on the spot, holding herself back for good measure.

"I don't know. Maybe you should take me on a date."

Kirishima wanted to punch himself for not suggesting it first, but she sounded so playful and it was Uraraka, he couldn't imagine her holding any ill-will to someone for something that small. They were barely finding the time to see each other with their internships and schoolwork. His throat still felt tight as he asked her.

"Would you go on a date with me then? Tomorrow after school?"

Her blush was adorable and she nodded instantly, Eijiro beaming at her.

"Awesome! We could visit that new soba place!"

He wasn't even ashamed to suggest something as simple, because he knew how much Uraraka loved food. Hell, she could almost eat more than him whenever the cafeteria had a crazy promotion or another for the person finishing the most plates.

"That sounds nice."

"Just nice?"

"I… Right now, I'm just happy to spend more time with you, Eijiro. Having time to talk with you over noodles will be great."

His laugh was so pure at that, it was hard to believe he was still quirkless. She made him feel so much better with just a smile and her hands on his forearms. Wait, actually, her fingers had moved up to his biceps and she was inching closer to him, his hands instinctively finding her waist. It felt so natural to have her there already.

"Ochako?"

"I thought we could… maybe work on that brand of yours. I'll make it one of my homework until it's fully erased. I'm going to miss you in training classes."

She stole his lips before his smile could fall upside down, Kirishima letting out a grunt of pure need as they collided against one another. Wasn't kissing supposed to get old after the first few hundred times? Her tongue on his lips and his teeth teasing the skin of her lower lip seemed like a normal dance now, the pair just going with the flow as heat build and tenderness spilled over every gesture. He still made sure to hold strong and hard as she softened between his arms, and tried to get a little closer, her hands giving his chest a playful shove. If he lied back with her in his arms, he'd lose it.

It was already a lot to process, to believe they had shared so much in the span of only a few hours. And yet, both of them wanted more. As they parted for air, her eyes fluttering open after what seemed like an eternity, it was to see his wide, wide grin, spread over shark teeth that she could picture at places she'd never thought of having bitten before. His hand reached between them, his index tracing the shape of her mouth, his thumb pressing against her swollen lips, right where they arched and curved. He pulled his hand back as her lips parted, holding on his breath.

"What were you…?" Ochako started asking him.

"You look so cute. All hot and bothered. And it's my responsibility, so I… I don't want to look away."

"You need to stop being this sweet, Kiri-kun…"

"Eijiro," he reminded her.

"Eijiro," she repeated, feeling the need to hide herself and doing so by digging her face into his shirt. He shivered at the feel of her breath through the fabric. Warm. It was so warm.

"You take away all of my edges. Just stop me if we reach the stage of tooth-rot."

She giggled as he squeezed her between his arms, feeling his lips on the crown of her head.

"We're already way beyond tooth-rot. But it sounds like I achieved my goal. You feeling better?"

"I'm feeling awesome!"

To be continued…


End file.
